And So It Goes
by Boondock Jake
Summary: A short little song fic about our favorite stray cat.


And So It Goes

_A/N: I'm back baby. It's been a while but I heard this song on the radio and couldn't get it out of my head and thought it suited our favorite blue cat. So enjoy this little short and read on!_

_Furrball and all other related characters and places belongs to Warners Bros. The song is by Billy Joel._

Dark clouds loomed over Acme Acres on a windy Friday afternoon. Slight roars of thunder echoed in the distance as if giving warning of an oncoming downpour. Below these monstrous rainmakers there stood an all too familiar looking school.

Acme Looniversity stood tall in all it's toony glory. The statues of the two greatest cartoon characters and rivals stood on opposite sides of each other as if silently planning another episode of hijinx and hilarity. But they were merely a symbol. A symbol of what any toon could accomplish here in the Looniversity's fine halls. Though one toon in particular had no interest in the symbols that surrounded him.

Furrball sat on the steps of Acme Looniversity watching his fellow peers. Watch them run to their parent's awaiting cars to take them to a nice warm home. Watch them depart to a place he never knew.

_In every heart there is a room_

_A sanctuary safe and strong._

_To heal the wounds of lovers past_

_Until a new one comes along._

A cry of thunder split the sky and Furrball felt small drops of water dampening his fur. Letting out a small aggravated meow, he left the steps with his books and prepared for his lonely walk back to the alley.

The small shower that was raining upon the earth had soon turned into a downpour. The alley cat sighed and grabbed a nearby newspaper to use as an umbrella. Furrball hated, no, despised the rain. It was always a sure fire sign that he would not be having an easy night. Not that any night was easy anyway.

Feeling his tail starting to soak, the toon picked up his pace. He passed Elmyra's house and a slight chill went up his spine. He could feel his ribs starting to break already from her death hugs.

But it was raining and she always had a nice bed made for...

Furrball shook his head. No. He wasn't that desperate. The cat continued on his way until he came across another familiar house. The mail box read, "Pig." It was Hampton's place. Furrball had a brief moment of optimism as he rushed up his walkway. Hampton had always been a pretty good guy to him. Maybe he'd have some leftover food from dinner he could spare. But as Furrball rushed up to one of the windows to let out a big meow, he saw a sight that kept him silent.

Hampton was sitting down with his family having a nice Roast Beef dinner. There were his parents, his grandparents, aunts, uncles, nieces and nephews. They were all laughing, smiling and telling stories. Hampton looked absolutely delighted to be surrounded by his loved ones.

Furrball slipped down from the window sill and left the happy home. He didn't want to disrupt such a happy occasion. It was too much for the young cat to take.

_I spoke to you in cautious tones_,

_You answered me with no pretense._

_And still I feel I said too much._

_My silence is my self-defense._

Furrball kept on plodding through the big puddles that had formed. A passing car drove by through a giant puddle and splashed it's dirty liquid all over the scrawny cat. He threw away the soaked newspaper and wrung the water out of his tail. He continued on, shivering a bit and letting out a few sneezes.

After a few minutes, Furrball had made his way into the more central city part of Acme Acres. As he passed an alley, he let out a much louder sneeze which caught the attention of two "acquaintances" of the blue cat.

"Duh, hey boss! Dere's that little runt again!" A small, dopey looking cat with a bow tie shouted out to his companion. A much larger and more burly looking cat narrowed his eyes at Furrball, cracking his knuckles.

"You thought it was pretty funny, painting us to look like skunks for that crazy broad didn't ya? After I'm done with you, you'll wish the cold had finished you off first!"

Furrball let out a cry of terror and took off down the streets with both cats on his tail. He came to a screeching halt as he came across a church. Seeing an empty spot on the large stone gate that surrounded it, he jumped up and took a fierce pose much like the gargoyles around him.

"Duh, where'd he go boss?" The smaller cat asked as they rounded the corner, scratching his head.

"Looks like we lost him for now. But mark my words, I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do."

The two cats took off in the opposite direction and Furrball let out a sigh of relief. He jumped down from the gate and carried on down the street.

_And every time I've held a rose_,

_It seems I only felt the thorns._

_And so it goes and so it goes,_

_And so will you soon, I suppose._

Furrball found some trash cans nearby and decided to take a look for anything that would be a good dinner. But like most times, he found very little. An old half eaten piece of pizza, a few jelly beans and a rotten old fish that was too smelly to even touch. He ate what he could and moved on.

Furrball decided to cut through the junkyard on his way to the alley. Squeezing underneath a fence, he popped up on the other side where upon he saw a beat up old Cadillac in a clearing.

It looked familiar but the alley cat couldn't remember where he had seen it before. Quietly, he crept up to the car and heard talking. There was an accent. A french accent.

Furrball already knew who it was as he peeked through the Cadillac's window. There, lying on the backseat and gabbing on the phone was Fifi LaFume. He suddenly remembered the experience he has had with her and quickly checked to make sure there was no white stripe down his back. Breathing a sigh of relief, he was about to jump down when the door beside him was opened quickly, flattening him against the window.

He heard shouts of joy and looked to see Hampton had arrived with flowers and chocolate. Fifi had him wrapped up in her tail and was smothering him with kisses, reciting odd pet names for her portly boyfriend.

Furrball felt a twinge of jealousy. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he could of had that. It could've been him being welcomed with open arms and smothered with affection from someone who loves him. He could have gotten use to the smell or even found some sort of solution for it. But much like everything else in his life, it was just something he couldn't have anymore.

Peeling himself off the window, Furrball left the junkyard and was back on the streets.

_But if my silence made you leave,_

_Then that would be my worst mistake._

_So I will share this room with you,_

_And you can have this heart to break._

Finally after what seemed like forever, Furrball came across a familiar looking alley.

A large dumpster sat against a brick wall, random trash spilt around it. The ground was littered with broken bottles, fast food wrappers, ripped and flat tires, almost every bit of trash you could think of. Above was the stereotypical clothesline hangers although bare due to today's weather. It was a depressing, cold and lonely place.

But to Furrball it was home.

_And this is why my eyes are closed._

_It's just as well for all I've seen._

_And so it goes, and so it goes._

_And you're the only one who knows._

Furrball crept into his cardboard box that rested in a small cornerHe shook off the water that clung to his fur and fumbled around in the dark for something. His paws finally came across something waxy and hard. A candle to be more precise. Next to it was a little book of matches and Furrball lit one and held it towards the candle. He watched the flame flicker and dance before finally resting at a steady burning pace.

Opening his books, he started on his assignment. Most of his peers despised homework, except for Calamity. But Furrball took on any assignment, easy or hard with open arms. Anything that could take his mind off reality was of great comfort.

The rain continued to pour down on Furrball's little box and the sky began to darken. He closed his books after finishing his assignment and stared at the flame that burned so brightly.

Why couldn't he burn as bright? Why was this miserable fortune cast upon him?

He let out a tired sigh. There was no use asking questions with no real answers. Looking out at the rain in his dirty alley, he couldn't help but think about everyone he had seen today and every other day.

He hoped they appreciated everything they had.

He wanted to strangle Plucky sometimes on his wacky quests to get rich or something he wants. He's got a warm bed, three square meals a day and a family that loves him. That should be all he needs.

_So I would choose to be with you._

_That's if the choice were mine to make._

_But you can make decisions too,_

_And you can have this heart to break._

Furrball blew out the candle and put everything aside for tomorrow. He took one look at the rain and remembered that while he hates it more than ever, one good thing could come of it. After a shower in Acme Acres it usually means a nice sunny day tomorrow. Maybe he could find an nice sunny spot in the park after school and take a relaxing catnap.

Furrball curled up in a ball and slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming that he was already relaxing in the sun's golden rays.

_And so it goes and so it goes,_

_And you're the only one who knows._

The End

_A/N: WHY DID I MAKE THIS SO DEPRESSING!? I mean, I love Furrball so much! I feel so...BLAH. Ok, next fic will have a happy ending. I'm trying to come up with another Furrball story, maybe even another Fifi/Furrball, If anything it will mostly take place within the Looniversity. Anyways, sorry if I put anyone in a funk. But thanks for reading and Happy Easter. Cya!_


End file.
